Touring With Tokio Drift
by WretchedandWild
Summary: My band gets to tour with TD after they saw our cover of Schrei. With 5 hyperactive teenage girls and 4 international rocks stars ages 19 to 21 that are kids at heart, what will happen? Deffinitly not love, but quite a bit of confusion and insanity! Follow us from meeting to our 2 year U.S. and European Tour! WATCH OUT WORLD, HERE WE COME! Tori's pov
1. WHAT!

_**Okay guys I have changed the names in this story in order to avoid having trouble for basing my fan off of the real band Tokio Hotel since my friend who was writing Nicole's POV on this got reported and her story removed (which I think is BS since we are fans writing a story about something we are a fan of.. it doesnt make sense..) I tried not to change the names too much. And so now the band name, in the story, is Tokio Drift, Bill and Tom are now known as Bob and Tim, Georg and Gustave are George and Greg (with george that work simply because it is the american spelling), and their manager David Jost is now Daniel Jost. If you have any issues with the way I have done this please dont be afraid to PM and if you love the story please write reviews, I would love to know what you guys think.**_

_**Lots of love to all my readers!**_

_**ThatCountryGirlsTwin (Victoria Taylor)**_

_**P.S. Yes my name is Victoria Taylor and the Character in the story by that name is based off of myself but this story is set a year into the future because at the moment I am almost 17 not 18. This does not give you free rain to our band name. We really are working on getting a band together by that name (by we I mean Nicole and I) so please dont take any of our hard work. Love you all! Enjoy the story!**_

**WHAT!**

"Okay girls good run. Take five. We're going to talk to Mickey about the tour." I said to Claudia and Amber not even noticing that Nicole said the same thing at the same time.

"UGH! They're doing the twin thing again!" Claudia groaned to Amber sending Me and Nicole into fits of laughter.

My name is Victoria Taylor, Tori to my family and close friends, Lead singer of a band called Land of Enchantment created my none other than me! And well Nicole over there but who cares about that..

"Den Mund Halten! I heard that!" Nicole stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh real mature Cole, act like your 5 now! And stay out of my head!" I grinned at her.

Anywho.. Nicole Elizabeth, Cole to me, is our lead guitarist and I guess you could say she helped form the band but really it depends on which one of us you ask. Claudia Shaodi is, as Cole puts it, "our awesome Italian drummer." And then there's Amber Renee our Bassist, A.K.A. our 'Baby Bassist'. Oh and I mustn't forget Burgundy James, Burgy to us, our Back-up Vocalist/Stylist. I consider Cole to be my twin, though she's younger than I am, simply because we are so much alike we have strangers assume we are. And Claudia is a really close friend from high school for me and for Cole a friend since god knows when, idk they go like way back and then Amber is a lucky chika who I met during my sophomore year in high school and just clicked with the girls. Burgy well, I kinda stumbled upon friendship with Burgy after an unpleasant experience in sophomore year. Since then she's that person, aside from Cole of course, that I go to for advice. Okay well enough of that nonsense lets get on to the good stuff.

I zoned back in on the real world to find Cole bickering with Claudia and shook my head as Cole used her made up word paired with a real one.

"Fick Dich, Claudia." Nicole flicked her off.

"Girl, don't you cuss me out in German! Don't make me go all crazy Italian girl on your culo!" Claudia replied, snapping her fingers at Nicole the way they do in 'Mean Girls' sending us all into hysterics.

As we all calmed down Cole and I turned to Find our Manager Mickey Tyler standing there but he wasn't alone, standing next to him was none other than Daniel Jost manager of Tokio Drift. Our jaws hit the floor.

"Girls, this is Daniel Jost, manager of Tokio Drift." Mickey introduced him.

"Hallo, nice to meet you." Daniel greeted, with a slight German accent. "We wanted to talk about you girls going on tour with Tokio Daniel."

"Oh. Mein. Gott!" I yelled as our eyes widened and I became an ecstatic puddle on the floor.

The next thing I know the room was filled with squeals and Nicole and I were holding hands jumping in circles freaking out.

Daniel jumped not expecting it and Mickey looked at us confused. "What?"

Luckily Claudia heard him and translated.

"Basically they said 'Yes, yes, yes, yes! We would love to! We love them! They have awesome music!' the rest was just squealing." She said in a bored tone, while Amber acted like she was pained by our unnatural sounds.

"Thank you." Daniel said to her through the mic. He turned back to us. "So, I take it you like them?"

"Ja! They inspired us! They weren't afraid to show the world what they could do, and be them selves! And neither are we, because that would be no fun. We decided to learn German so we could understand their original songs and their true meaning, because something is always lost in the translation. We are both fluent in German now." Cole and I responded, having the 5th twin moment of the day by 9 in the morning.

"Wow," Daniel laughed, "Your just like the twins. Are you girls twins?"

"Nein, we are just so alike people mistake us for twins." We responded together, again.

"Wow, 6 twin moments by…. 9:10 in the morning today." Amber said, looking impressed.

"Why, Danke."

"7" Claudia added.

"So when do we meet everyone so we can get this Scheiße settled?" Cole asked.

"Um, they have been here for 5 minutes." Daniel said.


	2. Planning The Tour

**Planning the tour**

"You have quite the mouth on you young lady." A deep German accented voice reprimanded. We both turned to find the speaker.

There were four men standing in the doorway. One had short white-blonde hair and an eyebrow piercing with the same face as the one with black cornrows standing next to him. Next to him was one with long reddish-brown hair and on the other side of him was one with short light brown hair, wearing a hat. Tokio Drift.

Standing right there looking at them I died and went to heaven but thanks to careful training of my mind none of my fan girlish thoughts showed on my face.

I watched as Nicole smirked at the one with black cornrows. "Well Tim, Danke. I learned from the best."

I grinned at her then looked at him, "Ohhhh! Tom you just got told!"

Obviously not wanting his brother to cause a fight Bill stepped in front of Tom and came up to the speaker. "So, I heard that we inspired you?"

"Ja. You did. I-." I started to speak but Nicole cut me off.

"I must say, Bob, I liked you better with black hair, but you where born with blonde hair so, eh. Besides you look like your age."

"Danke, Cole, but as I was saying-." I tried to start again but Nicole kept going.

"You're welcome!" A smirk formed on her face.

I shot daggers at her with my eyes before turning and trying to smack her while yelling at her. "Verdannt women! Stop cutting me off!"

"Awwww, Lassen Sie sich nicht ein Marshmallow, Tori." She replied, dodging my swing at her.

I yelled at her. "Den Mund Halten!"

"Nein."

"Ja."

"Nein."

"Ja."

"Nein."

As we went back and forth everyone watched, very amused.

"Wow, sind diese Mädchen seltsam." Greg whispered to George.

"Ja, aber est ist sehr lusting." George whispered back.

Tori and I snapped our heads over to them. "We know German if you weren't listening earlier." They looked guilty, "But yes, we are weird, but how else would be entertain those two bums?" We motioned to Claudia and Amber.

"Hey! Chiudere! And that's eight times before 10 A.M." Claudia said while Amber just shook her head and laughed.

"Claudia! Even though I know that means shut up, SPEAK ENGLISH! Only you know Italian, Hun." Nicole informed her.

"Hey if you and Tori are allowed to speak German, I will speak Italian! And it's not as if you don't go off in rants in Cherokee every now and then!" Claudia fought back.

She shrugged. "Eh, true enough." We all turned back to the guys.

"You speak Italian? Where did you learn it? And Why?" Bob asked, very curious.

"Oh, yeah. My father was Italian, so he taught me, but when he passed away I continued to learn on my own. It's how I remember him. All I have left is this necklace, this ring, a few drawings and Italian." Claudia explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Bob responded, looking guilty and sad.

"Oh, it's fine, he passed away when I was in second grade. I'm over it." Claudia said, trying to make him feel better.

"Okay, now we have everyone's back story, shall we talk about the tour?" Cole said, trying to get back on track.

She opened her mouth to speak and I interrupted her. "Hey! You forgot about Amber! They didn't get her back story!"

Amber smiled at me.

Nicole just kinda shrugged. "Well that's because no one cares." she informed me with a straight face.

Amber's face fell and she lost her smile, even after a year and a half she still wasn't used to Nicole's picking.

Cole laughed and gave her a hug. "I'm kidding. Don't look sad my Baby Bassist."

"Why did you call her your Baby Bassist?" George asked.

"Well, she is the youngest, she is only 16. And she is our bass player, so she is our baby bassist." She explained and turned her attention back to us. "Again, back on track. And no interruptions!" She snapped as Tom opened his mouth. "And Yes Tom, we are only 17, well Tori is 18, so flirting with us will make you a pedophile, 'cause your 21. Besides, Claudia, Tori and I have long term boyfriends."

"On the tour, I was thinking," I paused as Cole opened her mouth to cut me off again. "shut up Nicole." She shut her mouth. "Let's hit 2 cities in every state in the U.S., not including Alaska and Hawaii, and then go to 3 cities in Germany, France, Italy, England and Spain. Ya'll are popular everywhere, and we could get around Europe traveling with ya'll." I started.

"And with a show, an interview and time to rest or explore and travel time, it should take 2 years to complete this tour." Nicole continued.

"And that's with 2 months off for thanksgiving and Christmas, we could start in one month, here in Houston T.X. in July." I picked up.

"We should finish July 2014." We finished together.

They guys stared at us in shock while Claudia and Amber tried to figure out if the whole speech counted as 1 twin moment or 4.

They decided on 4.

"Okay, so the count is 12 twin moments before lunch. Bob, Tim, would you like to add any? 'Cause ya'll are really twins." Nicole asked them.

"Nein, well, what is 'ya'll'?" They asked together.

"13 and 'ya'll' is 'you all'. Its easier to say and a southern thing." I answered.

"Ohhhhhhh." The Germans responded.

"That makes sense." Greg replied, fitting the pieces together.

"Okay, so we are getting really random here-." Cole started.

I cut her off. "But we are always random."

"Do ya'll want us to play something to hear our sound or what?" She finished completely ignoring me.

I mumbled "Bitch" under my breath and sent a few more daggers at her head.


	3. Hanging Out

**Hanging out**

"Um…..Ja, sure." Bob responded while the rest of them nodded, looking confused on how we could change topic so quickly.

"Okay then, Girls, Sticks and Stones." I instructed as we walked into the recording studio. We got set up, I grabbed my beloved mic, it's black with my name in florescent pink writing, and Nicole grabbed the proper guitar. Once everything was ready I counted the beat, and we got started.

First the guitar came in with a soft rhythm, 4 repeats of the rhythm later the bass came in with a slightly faster and altered one, having the guitar pick it up. Finally the drums came in, slowly making the rhythm go faster, the guitar and bass keeping up. We go to the correct tempo and I came in with the vocals after one rhythm pattern.

_"He said I'd never fly, But here I am now soaring high_

_She said I'd never be, But here I am better than I've ever been__You said you'd be there for me, But now your gone from my__memory_"

The beat sped up and changed the pattern for the chorus.

_"Sticks and stones may break my bones but those will always heal.__Stupid words will never hurt they can't control how I feel,__Can't control how I feel no."_

After we finished, we got out of our zone and looked up at the guys on the other side of the glass. They where all dumb-struck, well all but Mickey that is.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Tim exclaimed. "What else can you do?" He asked, truly interested in our music, now knowing he can't flirt with us.

"We have a few more songs, but we can do covers of songs too." We responded.

"14, and what covers do you do?" George asked joining the count.

"We actually do a lot of ya'lls songs, because, as you heard earlier, you guys inspired Cole and I." I said as Nicole nodded and grabbed her favorite acoustic guitar.

"What songs of ours do you know" Greg asked.

Nicole looked up. "All English and German with acoustic, and the entire Shrei/Scream Album with the entire band."

"15. And very nice, never met anyone who knew all the songs, but your not all 'Fan-girlish', why?" Bob asked.

"That's because when Tori and I started this, we swore if we ever met you because of our band, we would not freak-out, because we would be equals." she responded, absent-mindedly strumming on her guitar. "And I hate fan-girls, they annoy me and piss me off."

"I'm the only fan girl she could ever handle being around for more than an hour, but thanks to a lot of time spent training myself not to flip and being smacked more times than I think necessary by Nicole I no longer flip the way I used to. Well at least not verbally."

Bob nodded. "Makes sense."

"Yep." I zoned out and started humming, unconsciously matching myself to Nicole's strumming. The guys noticed.

"Das ist Durch Den Monsun." Tim and Bob said snapping us out of our trances.

"Oh. Ja, sorry." I blushed and Cole laughed at me earning herself a glare.

"Oh. Nien, its fine. Its cool you know it in German. If you have extra instruments, we could possibly play it with you. If that's okay with you of course." Bob asked a bit hesitantly as the rest of Tokio Drift nodded.

"Sure, they are over there." Amber said pointing to the corner where we kept the extra guitars, drums and basses.

"Hey, why do you have so many extra guitars?" Tim asked, staring at the 20 or so extra guitars.

"Oh, our little Irish girl here has anger management issues."

"No I don't! Shut up before I beat your Italian ass into next week!" Nicole interrupted, proving Claudia's point.

"-So she might smash a guitar every now and then." Claudia responded, completely ignoring Nicole's little outburst. This little fact got the guys looking amused and Tom looked offended.

"How could you hurt these babies? They are all so beautiful! I mean, you have to get them all custom painted!" Tim exclaimed, shocked that Nicole could actually manage to smash a guitar.

He was right, every one of Nicole's guitars was custom painted by a friend she made our sophomore year in high school. Which is damn expensive if you ask me. We buy way too many guitars.

"Well I have a picture of every guitar I own, which is about 40 with both acoustic and electric. Each has its own paint job, related to the song they are played with. The acoustic and the electric for one song have similar paint jobs, but they are not the same. Every time I smash one, I have my friend paint a replica." She explained while looking lovingly at her guitars, she held up the one she was just strumming on. "This is my favorite."

It had a white base paint on it with black swirls and designs on it, so it looked like it was covered in lace. Everything was painted, even the neck and strings, though the strings where painted a bright turquoise as were the frets.

She explained this all to Tim while Bob admired my four mics. I have the black one with my name in pink, my favorite, one that's solid florescent pink with black gems spiraling down around the handle, a white one with both black and florescent pink spiraling around the handle in a double helix, and then the one I handed bill to use (which he was now holding as if it might shatter) that's black with the words 'Fur immer und ewig. Amen.' on it in white. It's the one I use for all of Tokio Drifts's songs, but for now I was letting him use it. Finally he looked away from the mics and saw his brother staring at the guitar in Nicole's hand.

"Wow, that _is_ a pretty guitar. Your friend did that? What song does it go to?" Bob asked and reached for it trying to get a better look. I smirked at him knowing he would never be able to get his hands on any of Nicole's guitars.

"Sorry, but don't touch my guitar. No one touches my guitars once they are out of their cases. Just ask Tori. And this one doesn't have a certain song, this is my first guitar and I write the songs with it." She said pulling the guitar farther away from Bob and closer to herself, while I nodded.

"But Tim got to touch them!" Bob complained, pouting like a 5 year old.

"That's because Tim also plays guitar and can treat it correctly." Bob just pouted more and Tim laughed.

"You just got told by a 17 year old!" Georg snickered, while Cole smiled innocently.

I smirked. "Don't worry Bob. I don't let _anyone, _and I do mean _anyone_, touch my microphones, I won't even let anyone carry my mic case. And I just handed you one to use. So don't worry about Nicole's guitars, just be happy cause your holding one of my prized possessions and I'm not ripping your head off for touching it."

He smirked at his brother. "Ha in your face!"

Claudia and Amber laughed at his childish behavior.

Nicole and I interrupted them. "Are we going to play or what? We don't have all day you know. Knowing Mickey he is probably setting up an interview for tonight."

"17. And you're probably right. Let's play." Claudia said, readjusting her leather gripping on her drum sticks.

"Ready everyone?" Nicole and I asked as the guys set them selves up with the equipment.

"Hold on! Bob what's your range? If you don't know, I can adjust to you." I asked, grabbing my white mic from the case.

"I'm not sure." Bob replied.

"That's fine. I'll adjust."

Nicole called to Tim who was grabbing a guitar from the corner. "Tim! You playing acoustic or electric?"

"Electric!" Came the reply.

"I'll play acoustic to see how it sounds." She replied, adjusting her lace guitar as Tim walked over with the one to 'Burning Bridges'. It was pure black with flames licking up the side.

"This one is nice. What song is it to?" He asked, putting it on.

"Burning Bridges. I have one for Durch Den Monsun too, it's the grey and blue swirled one." She replied, setting up. He nodded and quickly switched guitars.

Cole spoke up. "Okay now is everyone ready?" she got nods and counted off. "One, two, one, two, three, four!"

We played through Durch Den Monsun. I made my voice match Bob's perfectly, making a beautiful blend of soprano and tenor. The acoustic and electric guitars blended, making a really rich sound. The bass and drums were played together perfectly, not a single note was out of place.

Jost and Mickey who had walked back into the studio as we started shared a look, smiled and nodded at the end of it.

"Very nice everyone! The tour will be amazing! Better then Humanoid! I can't wait!" Jost said.

"Okay, good. Now for the big question….. is it time for lunch? I'm STARVING!" Nicole complained.

"You know, if you ate breakfast like any other person in the world, you wouldn't be like this at 11:30." I informed her earning myself a very childish sticking out of the tongue.

"Yes you can get food now." Mickey laughed.

"Yay! What are we having today?" Amber asked as we all turned to look at Claudia. The guys looked confused. Claudia grabbed her bag, sighed, exited the studio, and headed towards the kitchen. We all followed her and the guys followed us while Mickey and Jost disappeared.

We reached the kitchen and Claudia got busy, talking while she worked. "Chicken Broccoli Alfredo with fresh Garlic Bread and Chocolate Connolly for dessert." She said grabbing 2 pans and a pastry box from her bag as we high fived and cheered.

"Ya'll are welcome to eat with us. Und since Bob und Tim are vegetarians, they can pick the chicken out." Nicole and I said, causing George and Greg to high five at the fact of getting food.

"Okay then, as long as you have enough of course." Bob replied, still unsure.

"There is always extra. Especially to feed Nicole over here." Claudia said, gesturing to where Nicole was filling her plate up with George and Greg before walking into the living room, plopping on the couch, and yelling her response to Claudia.

"Hey! I eat like a band kid! And so do you Coco Fefe."

"At least I'm not a necrophilia addicted person!" She retorted.

I yelled at them. "Claudia Shaodi Ellzey! Nicole Elizabeth Rowden! If you do not stop fighting right now, I will call Mike and Leo and tell them not to come this weekend!"

"Okay!" Claudia and Nicole said and immediately stopped fighting, wishing to see their boyfriends.

"Who? What? Huh?" Bob asked, beyond confused.

"Oh, yes, Mike and Leo are their boyfriends, 'Rowden' and 'Ellzey' are their last names, we use our middle names for the band, so if and when we get married, the name change will not confuse our fans, and for 'Coco Fefe' and 'necrophilia' you will have to ask them." Amber explained.

"Oh, I see, that's a good Idea." Bob said, nodding his head.

"I also don't use mine, because I have three jackass brothers that will use me to make something for themselves." Nicole said after swallowing her food.

"That sucks. Und what are your last names?" Tim asked Amber and I.

"My last name is Kutschenreuter. It's German." Tori said.

"Mine is Hicks." Amber said, getting up to get seconds.

"I see. That is a very smart idea, to use your middle names. Since we are guys we don't have to worry about changing our name." Tim said, nodding like he figured out the secret to the universe. "But what is with Coco Fefe? And Necrophilia?"

"Now that's a funny story. Claudia and I where in Marching Band, and one day she showed up to practice, covered in glitter, looking like a stripper, so Coco Fefe is her stripper name. And she said I like to have sex with dead people, witch is necrophilia, so I'm a necrophilia addict. Now…. Where is that Xbox?" She exclaimed, looking around.

"You play Xbox?" Tim asked surprise." AH HA! Found it! And yes, we all play. Tori mainly plays non-violent games like Minecraft, Claudia plays all the Zelda games, And Amber plays Guitar Hero, on bass of course. But me, I'm the main gamer. I play Halo, Assassins Creed, COD and my favorite, American McGee's Alice 2: Madness returns. I also play a little bit of Grid with my boyfriend, It's a racing game." she said, plugging in Halo on Xbox Live. She put on her mic and got ready to go.

"I'm going to play too!" Tim said, grabbing a controller and a mic, not to be out done.

"Fine, but get me kicked out and I will castrate you." Nicole said, setting up the multi-screen, she nodded to the left one. "You're that screen."

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who is playing with us!" She said into the mic.

"Oh god, is he a newb?" Her friend Josh replied.

"One sec, Tim are you a newbie at this?" He nodded. "Fick, yes, he is."

"Is his mic on?" Her friend Holli asked.

"Yeah, I can hear you." Tim replied into his mic.

"Holly Fuck! Is that Tim Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel?" Our friend Burgundy yelled into the mic. We all laughed at her face.

"Lets go. And Tom, I don't care if you are an International Rock star, if you get us kicked off, I will castrate you, much to the disappointment to your fans." Holli said.

Nicole had put their conversation through the T.V. speaker, and the whole room had heard this, causing us all to laugh.

I picked up my book and started reading while everyone else watched the game. Every now and then I heard one of them yell at the other and then the ohhhhhh or yes! That told me how it had ended and Nicole had been letting lose a long stream of cuss words.

Tim sucked so badly at Halo that Claudia ended up taking his mic and controller, and shoving him out of the way.

"Don't worry guys, Claudia to the rescue." Claudia said as she quickly got into the game.

Tim came and sat in the chair next to mine.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Welcome to the I suck at Halo club."

He frowned. "You too?"

"Yep never could get the hang of it. Hell I barely make it through Minecraft some days." I picked up my book and went back to reading and a few minutes later I heard Nicole stop cussing so I put it back down.

"Hey guys, our break's almost over, play ya later. Burgy, we still shopping tomorrow?" She asked, starting to put up the Xbox controllers.

"Ya, see ya later love." And with that they signed off.

Next thing I heard was Nicole complaining. "Ugh, My head hurts." She said messing with the tight bun her hair was in.

"Then take your hair down." George said stupidly. Even Tim snorted at this.

"Did you not see how long her hair was in the video Jost showed us?" Bob asked.

"No?" George answered.

"With the length of my hair, It will take too long to put it back up, and I _DO NOT _want my hair stuck in my guitar strings again." She rubbed my head at the thought and Tom winced.

"Had that happen with my dreads, that was the reason I got corn rows." Tim said.

"How long is it exactly?" Greg asked.

"You had to ask… I'm _NOT_ helping this time!"

She frowned at me. "Fine. Claudia, Bob, will you help me put it back up if I take it down?" They both nodded.

I watched as she pulled at least 20 bobby pins out and then removed the ponytail and let her long hair cascade down her back, It fell to about her knees, slightly curly from the bun.

"It hits halfway down my calf when straightened." She said shaking it out.

"Have you ever cut it?" Bob asked, picking up a chunk and examining the ends.

I responded for her. "Just to take care of split ends."

"How do you know?" Tim asked. We all just stared at him.

"How stupid are you?" Bob asked his brother. Nobody answered him after that.

Suddenly Mickey and Jost appeared causing me to jump and Mickey interrupted Toms witty response to his brother. "Girls, Guys, since you're now touring together, Jost and I set up an Interview for 4 o'clock today, so girls, start getting ready, its in downtown Houston."

"Okay Mickey!" we chimed back as the guys nodded.

"I'll call Burgy!" Claudia said, dialing her phone.

"Who?" George asked.

"Our kick ass friend, stylist, model and back up vocalist, Burgundy James!" Nicole responded as Burgy burst threw the door, looking ready for the interview in red shiny stilettos, black skinny jeans and a red and black checkerboard shirt-dress. She had 4 suitcases with her. Claudia hung up the phone and grinned at her.

"Hey guys! Sorry the photo shoot ran late and I missed practice. By the way, Tim, you suck at Halo. Yes I was playing with you. Mickey called me like 30 minutes ago so I could get ready and get here to get ya'll ready." Burgy explained as she handed Nicole a large overly stuffed suitcase which was black with white skulls, Me one the same size as Nicole's that was stuffed normally that was a bright pink, Claudia the orange tiger-striped one, and Amber the purple one.

"Why did Nicole get the largest one?" Tim asked.

"Oh that's because that little beauty can pull of any style she wants but all of it has some sort of renaissance twist on it, so her suitcase only seems bigger. I swear she was suppose to be born in the 1700's." Burgy explained as she chose our outfits and sent us all to change.

For a total of thirty minutes the boys watched Burgundy go from room to room, helping us when needed.

Bob was aching to help so Burgy let him do Claudia and Ambers hair and make-up, but no one but Burgy got to see Me or Nicole till we where completely done.

After 30 minutes Claudia and Amber came out of their room. Claudia had on a pair of ripped green skinny jeans with black lace leggings underneath and a purple shirt with a tiger spanning across it. She also wore purple and black converse. Amber had on a thigh length red plaid skirt with white lace leggings underneath and a white blouse like top with a red plaid loosely tied tie. She also wore black flats and a red plaid head band.

They both had on small amounts of make up and their hair was down.

15 minutes later Burgundy announced Cole and I.

"And now, my pride and joy, the stars of my work, Nicole and Tori!" And with that we walked out.

The guys, who were laughing at Burgundy's announcement, stopped and stared at us wide-eyed.

I had on white ripped jeans, a teal blue tank top with a black with teal trim pea-coat that hit mid-thigh. I also had on shiny black heels and my short brown hair was perfectly straightened and framed my face beautifully.

Cole had on a long, black flowy skirt with a white off the shoulder, cut off top that went under her corset to show only the white dangling sleeves. her corset was a bloody crimson red with black vines climbing up from the unsymmetrical bottom. She had on heels that were a flat red that matched her corset in color and her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail with her highlighted bangs free and curled at the bottom.

"I see what you mean about Nicole pulling off any look and I also see what you mean about her being born in the wrong era." Tom said, still in shock.

"Their make up is flawless." Bob observed in awe.

We both had on a natural base, but I had white top shadow and teal blue bottom eye shadow, and Nicole had grey top and red bottom. My eye liner went out into winged points while hers went into swirl designs, both were a jet black color. My mascara was black on top and blue on the bottom, showing off My amber eyes, while Nicole's was black on top and red on bottom, showing off her green ones. Both of us had of bright red lipstick that contrasted greatly with our white teeth when we smiled.

"It's 2 o'clock now and with traffic we will get to the interview place about 3:30, so Allon-zy!" Cole said. She got confused look from the guys while us girls laughed. "It means let's go."

An hour and a half later we arrived at the studio and us girls did touch ups while the guys got ready.

At 3:45 we were hanging out in the green room, waiting for our queue.


	4. The Interveiw

**The Interview**

"Okay guys, they will bring out Land of Enchantment and talk to them for a bit. When they talk about the tour the girls will call Tokio Drift out. Got it?" Jost said, getting nods and 'yeahs in return.

"Okay girls get ready." Mickey called and we got up and walked out.

"And here they are! The girls from the amazing new band, Land of Enchantment! Nicole, Victoria, Burgundy, Claudia and Amber!" The interviewer called, and we walked out on stage.

"Hello girls! Well I'm going to get to something EVERYONE wants to know: How did you meet and where did you get your name?" The interviewer asked.

We laughed. "Well the name is easy, how we met is the hard part….." Cole and I replied.

"So how did you get your name?"

I began to sing. "_Come Little Children, I'll take thee away, Into a Land of Enchantment._"

"Ahhhh. Come Little Children from Hocus Pocus. A great poem by Edgar Allen Poe." She said. "Now, the meeting….."

"Lets see, Claudia and I knew each other longest…. About 10 years now, we met in second grade." Cole said, getting started.

"Second grade, that long?" Claudia nodded, "But your not as close as Nicole and Victoria are. Why is that?"

"Well, that's because those two are so alike, they are practically the same person but complete opposites at the same time. I think they're spirit twins or 'soul mates'. Nothing romantic or anything, just their souls complete each other, kind of like Bob and Tim Kaulitz." Claudia explained and Amber and Burgundy nodded.

"Okay then. That's interesting…"

"No, seriously, if one got hurt and put in the hospital, the other would sleep at the foot of the bed. Not leaving till the other was released. Tori did it to Nicole after she broke 3 ribs in a rock climbing accident." Burgundy butt in.

"Hey! Shut up! And it was 4 not 3!" Cole and I said together. "We aint that similar!" We looked at each other. "Okay maybe a little bit…" Then we started laughing.

"So, Victoria, Nicole, how did you meet?" The interviewer asked.

"Well we met freshmen year in French, took it for two years of it, can't speak a word, one day we just started talking, and well, the rest is history." Cole said.

"Half of our teachers never saw one of us without the other, and when one of us is sick, they say we look lost." I continued.

"Wonderful, what about Burgundy and Amber? How did you meet them?"

"Well I met Burgundy one day after band camp my sophomore, her junior year. We went to MooYa's and they pronounced her name wrong, saying Burgandy, and then she went to _ALL_ of the other tables looking for ketchup. It was at least 11 at night. It was hilarious!" Cole said and Burgundy laughed, nodding.

"And I met Amber my sophomore year in my choir class. She was just a fishy at the time." I explained, Amber nodded.

"That's all good, now, what about relationships, seeing anyone, any family?"

"We don't want to get into that, we would like to keep them safe from crazy fans and Media, but both of us and Claudia are in long term relationships from before this began." Cole and I replied.

"Oh, Okay then, any Tours coming up?" We all smiled at this.

"Why yes there is. We will be starting in one month here in Houston, then doing a concert in two cities in every state in the U.S. and then 3 cities in Germany, France, Italy, England, and Spain." Cole and I replied.

"God! Its like you planned this! Oh wait you did.. Haha silly me. And how do you plan to sell in Europe? Are you known there?"

"No, we aren't known, but we will have some help from some friends…."

"Really from who?"

"Our inspiration of course! Tokio Drift! Come on out guys!" We waved them out.

The guys walked out and sat down next to us. The crowd went crazy.

"Oh! Hello guys! I thought you were writing a new album! How long have you been hanging out with the girls? And what's it like?"

"Hallo! We are but our manager showed us a video of them covering Schrei, and we couldn't pass up a chance to meet them. We met them this morning at their studio and it was…..interesting to say the least." Bob answered.

"How was it interesting?"

Tim answered this one. "Hallo beautiful, its Kaci, Correct?" Kaci nodded. "Well, Kaci, Nicole is very open with her opinion, she told Bob what she thought about his hair 3 seconds after meeting us. Victoria is a little bit shy, but put her in with Nicole and they are funnier then two ferrets. Claudia has an attitude, but is an AMAZING cook. Amber can't get a word in edge wise and Burgundy seems….. a little out there, but can kick ass at the same time, and the girl has style."

"Thank you Tim, but you forgot to mention that we are better at Halo then you." Burgundy said.

Tim pouted and leaned back on the couch.

"So guys, what do you think touring will be like with Land of Enchantment? And what songs are you doing?" Kaci addressed the guys.

"Touring is going to be fun, it looks like. We are not sure what songs we are doing yet. And since they are younger and in relationships, we don't have to worry about insane rumors. And we don't have to worry about Tim, Nicole already put him is his place." Bob stated, elbowing Tim, making him pout more. Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on Tom, its not as hot without the dreads and a boyish face." I told him. Tom smirked.

"Oh, so it was hot?" He asked.

"Yeah, when you where 17 and 18. Now your 21 and it would be pedophile-ish and illegal to hit in us." Cole told him, sending him to a deeper pout.

"Oi! Come off it, we aint got to please ya, you lily livered toad." Nicole said with an Irish accent.

"What?" George asked, completely and utterly confused. This sent the girls, Bob, Nicole, and I into hysterical laughter.

"Well its going to be an interesting tour it looks like, and with LOE's Life and TD TV, I can't wait to see what happens." Kaci said as she turned to the camera. "Well that's all the time we have today, see ya next time when we interview 1D, good bye!"

"And we are clear." The camera man said and Kaci quit smiling and flopped down in her chair.

"Ugh, I don't want to interview One Erection, I mean Direction…"

"It's okay Kaci, you'll get through it. How did you become an interviewer anyway? Last time I saw you, you sang Alto in your college choir." Nicole questioned. And then as if finally remembering only her and Claudia had ever met Kaci before she introduced us "Oh, guys, this is Kaci, she was in color guard my freshman year, she was a senior."

"Oh, crap, it was good to see you again, Squirt, but I have a date." Kaci said standing up.

"Good to see you too darling, okay, let's go home, its like 5." Cole said standing up and walking out to the car.

An hour later Cole and I were in our house and Claudia, Burgundy and Amber where showing the guys around our small town of Friendswood.

" Hey Tori, could you go down stairs, I would like to dance for a bit." Nicole asked me, biting her lip reminding me that even though I had seen her dance before she was still really self conscious of it.

"Yeah, sure Cole." I left the room and ran downstairs grabbed my book and then came up to my room where I could hear Nicole's music coming from the door she left open yet again and curled up on my beanbag losing myself in a world of words. It was about an hour later when I heard talking and it didn't register that someone besides Cole and I were upstairs and then I heard the music shut off and the twins' voices float down the hallway. I sat my book down and silently padded down the hall to the studio to find out what was going on and I ran into Claudia who was freaking out saying they couldn't find the twins and asking if I a had seen them. I shook my head and she flew back down the stairs mumbling about how Jost was gonna kill her for losing twin rock stars. I decided to play the dumb card and flew into the studio and looked at Nicole and started talking a mile a minute to make myself more believable. "Hey have you seen Bob und Tim, we can't….." I stopped dead acting as if I didn't know they were there and I had only just seen them. Then I realized why Cole had turned the music off. "They saw you dancing didn't they?"

She nodded.

I frowned slightly and turned to face them. "_DON'T TELL ANYONE!_"I quickly made up an excuse to leave. "So anyways, the G's are hungry, we are gonna go out to eat, lets go!" And with that I flitted off. Once downstairs I told the girls we were going out to eat and when Nicole and the guys got downstairs they were talking about where they wanted to go.

When Cole got to the bottom of the steps, Georg looked up. "What's on your boots?"

She looked down. "Mud and muck."

"Muck?" Tim asked and Claudia and I started laughing, knowing the answer.

"Horse shit." She said calmly while walking towards the door. She stopped dead. My mind clicked with hers. SHIT! How could we have forgotten.

Nicole interrupted my thoughts by verbally speaking her frustration. "OH FICK! I forgot to go to the barn today! I have a show with Cookie in a week! And Belle just had Midnight! We need to got to the Barn!"

She took off for her truck when she heard us behind her.

"Who's Cookie?" Bob asked.

"You'll see." I responded snickering and jumped into my old blue Chevy pickup.


	5. Cookie?

**Cookie?**

"Tori! Get your ass in your truck!" I rolled down my window and coughed, she turned around and saw me already in it. "Oh…. Never mind….Claudia, you take Amber and Burgy and lead the guys. You can stop for food, I'll eat later."

She climbed into her teal blue Chevy and took off down the road. 20 minutes later we pulled onto a dirt road and crossed a neon green cattle guard. 3 minutes after that we pulled up to a bright red barn. She parked her truck and hopped out, I pulled up next to her and followed her lead. She walked into the barn and went to the first stall on the right. The gold plate on the door said 'Belle' and the smaller silver one underneath it said 'Midnight'. She swung open the door and walked in, greeting the light bay mare and her newborn black filly.

I walked up to a stall that had a silver plate with Black Jack in black writing on it. I walked in and grinned at the big midnight black stallion. "Hey Jackie boy!" He nipped at my hair and whinnied softly at me before putting his nose under my arm. "You want a cube bud?" He nipped at my shirt. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled two out and let him have them. He happily licked my hand. I reached behind me and grabbed his lead not caring that it was neon pink and Black Jack was male. I grabbed a white halter and held it up for him to see. He ducked his head so I could slip it on and then attach the lead. Suddenly I heard Nicole behind me.

"You going for a ride? And if you keep usin' that rope, your going to blind the poor fella." She teased, leaning against the doorway.

"Shut up! Your neon green rope is no better! And no, just going to exercise him for now, might take one later though." I responded, leading him out the door. She shrugged. Suddenly we heard cars pulling up out front and doors slamming. She walked out to the barn door. And I went to the back exit and headed towards the small pasture and let him in to run around a bit. I climbed on the fence and watched him.

Sitting there Nicole's voice floated over to me and I caught part of her conversation with everyone else. "Now guys, if you want to see how to catch a well trained horse, follow me. Cookie jumped her stall door and is out in the pasture." I looked up as she climbed over the pasture fence. The guys came up to the fence and just stood there. "Actually, y'all stay there. We don't want y'all gettin' mud and muck on ya shoes."

I watched as she turned and scanned the pasture, looking for her light cream colored Mare with large brown spots. She saw her in the back left corner and whistled. "Cookie! Come to mommy sweet girl!"

The guys laughed at the way Cole called her and then their jaws hit the ground when she came trotting over. I chuckled to myself when Cookie whinnied and nuzzled Cole's shoulder. Black Jack looked from where he had stopped to get a drink and looked at me wondering why I was laughing and I pointed to the large pasture where cookie was he looked up as Cookie pushed Nicole over and looked over at the guys pointedly asking 'Well are you going to introduce me?'

He shook his head at her as if saying 'Oh Cookie you and your obsession with strangers' and then went back to his water. I laughed even more as Nicole gave in and introduced Cookie to the guys and she nuzzled their hands. Bob's face when he got to pet Cookie's nose was priceless.

Nicole then looked at the mare and spoke up. "Come on, baby girl, lets get you saddled up! We have that show next week, remember! Boy's back up." The boys backed up and went off to one side as she went to open the gate but, Cookie just jumped over it. Cookie then looks back at her like 'Haha did it again!' Cole just gave her the 'Really' look. Cookie gave her a snort and nodded.

"Just go see the guys while I get your saddle." She then walked into the barn.

Black Jack snorted and whinnied in amusement as Cookie walked up to Bob and started trying to eat his hair. I shook my head and looked over at Black Jack. "Hey Jackie boy wanna go for a ride with Nicole and cookie?" He trotted over to me and nuzzled my shoulder. I smiled, hopped down, hooked his lead and led him to the gate and into the barn to get his saddle, his blanket and some reigns. I laughed when Cole walked back outside to where Cookie was still trying to eat Bob's hair.

"Cookie! That's Hair, not Hay! Sorry Bpb!" She called out to the mischievous mare. "Cookie, whoa!"

I led Black Jack to the tack room and lightly looped his lead through the handle before walking in and grabbing his things and a stool. I walked over to him, dropped the stool next to him and threw the blanket over him before balancing myself and carefully lifting the saddle and placing it on his back. I then hopped down, tossed the stool back into the tack room, buckled the saddle, attached the reigns, and double checked the buckle before hopping on and riding towards the pastures. I got closer to the doorway and heard Nicole call me. "Tori! Saddle up, Lets go on a ride!" I sped up my pace and heard her talking to the guys as I rode out to meet her. "Guys, if you would like, talk to Claudia and Burgy, you can go out to dinner, and Tori and I will see you at the next rehearsal or sooner if you would like."

"Well, It was good to meet you then, see you soon." Tim and Bob replied as I trotted up.

I looked over at them. "Bye guys. See you soon." The guys waved and walked into the barn to find Claudia and Burgundy.

"Hey, Tori." Nicole said, looking at me smiling devilishly, I returned her smile with one of my own.

"Yes, dear twin?" I replied, readying Jackie boy, knowing what she was going to ask.

"Race ya to the black top? See who can catch their cars first?" She said, rounding about, pointing to the cars leaving the barn.

I grinned. "Your on." We both faced the road.

"Ready." She started.

"Set." I continued.

"GO!" We said together and both shot off, our horses going from a dead stop to a gallop in .003 seconds, just like we trained them.

As we approached the cars, we could see everyone laughing at us, for Cole and I where smiling like the idiots we are.

I could tell one thing about the next 2 years already, and that was it was going to be fun!


	6. Pain and Paparazzi

**Pain and Paparazzi**

It was One week before the Tour and Cole and I decided it was time to film the First episode of LOE's Life.

"Hiya! It's now one week before the tour and the guys will be here…Now!" I go and open the door while Cole follows me like the lost puppy she is.

"Hey guys! Come in! we are filming the first episode of LOE'S Life, so yeah." Suddenly Cole's phone goes off.

'You are the only exception, and you are the only exception.' "Hello? … Yeah… What?... No! No! Why?! But, but, I still love you!" Suddenly, crocodile tears start to fall down her face and she runs to her room.

"COLE! Guys, hold on. STOP THE CAMERA!"

The camera guy looked at me. "What?"

"STOP THE DAMN CAMERA!" I yelled, going after her. Bob and Tim followed.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Bob asked.

"No, probably not, that was Mike's ring tone. Wait here though; she hates it when people see her cry." I say once we reach her room. I slowly open her door.

"Cole? You okay? What's wrong? Do I need to kill him?" I asked the sobbing, broken looking girl sitting on the bed, which was a happy, laughing one only a moment ago. I then saw the pile of stuff sitting on the floor. It was made up of everything Mike had given her.

"I still love him. But apparently he didn't love me. He dumped me like a sack of potatoes." She sobbed and threw her head into her hands.

"Shit! I can't fucking believe him. That ass!" I hugged her and then turned and stormed towards the door then stopped and picked up all the things from him.

Nicole looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Imma go show that idiot he doesn't get to treat you like that and just get away with it. And also imma give this stuff back, it'll help."

She nodded. "Okay."

I continued my rampage and stormed out of her room and out the front door and to my truck. I sped over to his house and started beating on the door.

Mike opened it and just stared at me. "What do you want?"

I threw the stuff at him. "Take all of your shit back. All it brings is tears and I'm not letting that happen. You hurt Nicole and that's not something I'm going to let you get away with." I kneed him in the balls and he dropped to his knees once he was down at my level I punched him in the eye causing it to instantly go black. I then turned to walk away and found paparazzi surrounding me. I brushed them off and calmly walked to my truck and waved to them as I drove away headed back to the house.

As I pulled up to the house everyone fell through the door and came running towards me.

"Dude what the hell happened?" - Amber

"You stormed out of here without saying anything." –Claudia

"He dumped her.. So I beat the shit out of him."

"High five!"- George.

"That Asshole! They have been together for 3 years!"- Burgy

Suddenly Bob ran outside, surprisingly he wasn't already out there, and ran up to me. "Tori. Tv. Have to see. Come on!" he took off towards the house again and we all followed him to the living room where the news was on. My jaw dropped. It was me beating the shit outta Mike. I picked up the remote, paused it ran and got Nicole, relieving an awkward looking Tom from comforting the sobbing mess, came back and un-paused the tv.

I looked at her. "I know you don't wanna see his face but this you need to see." I dragged her to the couch to sit next to me and rewound it to the beginning.

(Newslady's voice.) "Today we received a video of Victoria, lead singer of the hit band Land of Enchantment actually beating up this guy who she first threw things at." They then played a clip which showed me getting out of my truck with the things from Nicole's room and then going to the front door and, when he opened the door, throwing them at Mike before kneeing him in the groin and giving a black eye. It then showed me calmly walking back to my truck and waving at the cameras as I drove away. "What could this guy have done to cause such a sweet caring young lady to become so violent? Find out tomorrow when Kaci Francis does another interview with them and asks Victoria the big question. Why? Why did she beat the crap out of this guy? Next the weather."

I turned off the tv. I guess Mickey already set up an interview, and at least it's with Kaci so I know I can trust her not to freak on me.

Nicole looked at me, her eyes weary. "I'm _NOT _going! I can't." Her voice broke.

I pulled her close to me and stroked her hair. "It's okay, you don't have to. I can have Burgy and Bob stay here with you since apparently Tim sucks at comforting someone." I shot him a look and he cringed. "Me, Amber, Claudia, him and the guys will go to the interview and get all this Scheiße settled.

She nodded and then mumbled something into my chest.

"What?"

She pulled away. "You're suffocating me woman."

"Oh sorry." I let go completely.

"Tori?" I looked over at her. "Wanna have a sleepover in my room?"

I nodded. "My honor." I turned to everyone else. "Well we're gonna call it a night."

Greg looked up. "So early? It's only…. 23:30 oh never mind…"

Amber looked at him confusion written across her face. "23:30?"

Bob spoke up. "He means 11:30."

She nodded. "Oh okay."

"Night."

Cole and I got up and gave the girls hugs and then Bob, George, and Greg. Tim just gave us awkward pats on the head.

[Next Day]

Kaci smiled at us as we walked out and we all sat down. She quickly noticed that there were three missing members. "Where's Nicole, Burgundy, and Bob?"

I spoke up. "Nicole wasn't feeling well so they stayed to take care of her."

"Oh. Okay. Hope she feels better soon" She flashed us a big smile. "So Victoria, every one wants to know. What caused that outburst of violence yesterday? You're usually so calm and caring."

I frowned, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath to keep myself from having an outburst of anger. "The guy I beat the crap out of was Nicole's Boyfriend of three years. Yesterday we were filming an episode of LOE's Life when she received a call from him. He then proceeded to dump her over the phone. So me being the Best friend that I am I took everything he had ever given to her back to him and then I taught him a lesson. You never dump a girl over the phone and expect that nothing is going to happen to you. There's always a best friend that's there, ready to kick butt if need be. I don't regret what I did yesterday. And I never will."


	7. You know how to hotwire a car!

You know how to hotwire a car?!

The audience went dead silent and Kaci just stared at me. Suddenly a random girl in the audience started cheering and applauding me and soon everyone else joined her and I just grinned like an idiot and finally Kaci smiled and waved at the audience to quiet them.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm really surprised at your response but at the same time I am really proud of you because it's something I would've done."

"For three years now we've all thought he was the perfect guy for Nicole, I mean he was sweet, caring, and gentle. He was never cross and he was always patient. Never once did he ever hurt her and then now, three years in, after saying 'I love you' all those times he finally admits that he was just toying with her heart and doesn't care and never meant those three little words that mean so much to a girl."

She shook her head. "Wow he seems like a true Douche Bag. I can see why you were so angry yesterday. Which brings me to now, you seem fairly calm today. Does this mean you're not angry anymore?"

"Hell no! I am furious right now but I just figured that you're not the person I'm mad at so there's no reason to go off on you."

She nodded. "As for the tour, are ya'll going to push it back?"

"Frick no. I mean I know Nicole is upset right now but as her band mate and closest friend I think that this tour is exactly what she needs to clear her head and let loose."

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Well that's all the time we have! You heard it here first guys, Victoria was just helping a friend and the tour's still on! Come back tomorrow when I interview JB! BYE GUYS!"

"And we're clear!"

"Well Kaci good luck with Gayber I have to go Back to Cole I'm gonna take her to see Cookie and see if that helps. Drop by whenever."

"Thanks I'm gonna need it. And I think I might. Bye!"

[A few hours later]

I wandered into Nicole's room and found her playing every breakup song she has ever heard and then walked up to her computer and hit pause.

"Hey what the hell?!"

"You've been holed up in here playing these songs all day. Bob and Burgy told me when I got back and I figured that I would let you get it out of your system but I've decided I'm tired of hearing it downstairs so I'm dragging you out of the house. Get your boots on. Your going to see Cookie. She was very upset this morning when I dropped by because you didn't go see her yesterday. She won't come out of her stall and she refused to look me. She's pouting."

Her jaw hit the floor. "She wouldn't look at you?! Oh she is in sooo much trouble! I've told her a thousand times not to take her anger at me out on you!" She threw on her boots and stormed downstairs.

I yelled to her while I slowly walked down there. "We're taking my truck and I'M DRIVING!"

I got down there and she was just staring at me. "You have the keys and I don't feel like breaking the window and hot wiring it again."

Thank you cause I'm sick of having to fix my truck."

Bob looked up at us from his place on the couch where he was watching a random movie. "One, What's going on? And two, she breaks your window and hot wires the truck?"

"She's mad at Cookie and yes. It's cause she's impatient and I won't let her drive or give her my keys when she's mad."

"Ohh. Okay. Well you guys have fun with the horses." He went back to watching his movie.

[5 minutes later]

Nicole jumped out of the truck leaving the door open, again, and ran off to scold Cookie while I shut her door and went to Jackie boys stall to give him his cube and take him to the tack room for his saddle. When I came out of the tack room with his saddle and my stool and he looked at me then at Nicole who was sternly talking to Cookie who's head was hanging low.

"Oh hush Cole! Cookie listen to your momma. And Cole just give her the cubes and saddle up!" I shook my head at her and finished up with Black Jack and gave him his second cube. I then climbed up onto his back before allowing him to kick the stool into the room. "Hurry up Cole or imma beat you to the Blacktop." I picked up the reins and led Black jack out the doors to our usual starting point.

About 2 minutes later Nicole rode up next to me on Cookie.

"Awwwww! You waited for me. Now I can beat you!"

"I see you and Cookie made up. And HA! In your dreams!"

She laughed at me and we both counted down and shot off going 90-nothing and both got there at the same time as always.

I looked over at Cole and she was just staring off into space. "Hey love, you okay?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking lets do a small concert at our old high school of songs by our favorite artists without the twins and I will officially announce that I am single there."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Lets go get this Scheiße set in motion!"


End file.
